whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/White Wolf joke, journal, and hands of the day 9.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. Joke of the Day: Why does the Pentax Corporation stick Garou in the blender feet first? To see the expression on their face. Dharma Journal: My brain is healed for sure and my card sessions have been as accurate as it gets. When Poppy tells you three times in a row to take a break, it means two weeks of sleep and video games. When I'm on fire I'm go, go, go. When the air conditioner finally kicks on after winter it's hibernation time for this Were Bear. Alright StrangerThings it's time to enter the Jade Dragon a become a Creature of the Night on the path toward Kuei-Jin redemption! I threw Hell Blade to my hommie to play for me cause why let it rot on an unused XBOX. As usual with Sacrifice, it was on sell the next day on GOG for $15! While I trolled through the expansive library of games it came to my attention that the new Vampire the Masquerade game launches today on GOG. I was fairly tempted to be a fanboy and buy it for $60.00, but why? I'll wait till the Holiday sell and get the whole package for 50% off. Check this FANDOM. I go and chill at the Chevron with my Desert Ninja Spider Clown buddies and smoke stoags around 4 am every other day or so. We're in a circle and one of us mentions his new set of D and D materials. A nice woman in pajamas starts a conversation with us and she's pretty down and smiley. Being the nerd that I am, I of course discuss the finer points of Dungeons and Dragons and how we need to get a game going to teach the kids how to read and write. I'm wearing my 1990 not up to date jacket. No Vitae was spent to fuel my Presence. Layers of ash and filth line my skin. I smell like vacation, smoke, apathy, confidence, man, and street kid. I don't think I had brushed or flossed in like three days or something ;P. She asks for our numbers and my hommies are all married. I hesitate a little since I just met her and I don't like getting my phone blown up by strangers. However, if god, the devil, and evolution are going to throw a nice bouty all about it my way, I go for it. We've been hanging out and having a gorgeous time, but it's a huge distraction from my reading, writing, and blogging. The cards say to go with the flow and be a victor and not a victim, so I'll have to wake up earlier to read, write, and blog. I honestly needed the break to think and clear my head and fill it with fresh ideas. I've never had a dopamine rush like blogging twelve to sixteen hours a day for about fifty days straight. I actually started to feel sick from feeling too good!?! I didn't know that could happen. Thanks to my family, friends, FANDOM, and Chantry. My grandpa's death sucked, but it helped move the family forward. Cards and Thirteen numbers for the day: Cards are read right side up and in reverse Order of cards: Tarot, Animal Spirit, Viking Oracle, Sacred Wealth Code, Halloween Oracle, Magic of Flowers, Tarot Ace of Swords, Wolf Level, Earth, The Void 25, The Mystic Ketu, Nightsong Talents, Carnation, The Sun Blue D10s 1, 5, 6, 6, 7, 9, Red D10s 3, 4, 5, 7, 7 Helping Hands for the day: Left Hand tunes: Thumb Theme - Megaman 3, Pointer Seed - Castlevania 3, Middle Finger Theme - Startropics, Ring Finger Theme - Megaman 2, Pinkie D - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Right Hand tunes: Thumb of Time - Chrono Trigger, Pointer Continent - Final Fantasy 6, Middle Finger Theme - Street Fighter 2, Ring Finger the Giant - Final Fantasy 4, Pinkie Land 2 - F-Zero Media for the Day: "Queer Eye For a Straight Guy", series; "The Office", series; "Spaced", series; DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE DWARVEN RUNE PRIEST SAURIAN SHAMAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Satanis, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon Category:Blog posts